The Doc and the Lion of Beacon
by A Grimm Host
Summary: In this AU, Jaune is technically never born. Instead, a pair of twins named Gustave and Olivier take his place. They bear Jaune's face and a feel of his responsibilities to live up to the Arc family tradition of being a soldier or a warrior. Crappy summary, I know. Rated M for possible character death and possible other stuff!


**The Doc and the Lion of Beacon **

"PUSH MRS. ARC! PUSH!" A doctor shouted.

"WAAAHHH!" "WWAAAAHHHHH!" A pair of cries could be heard.

"Their both boys Mrs. Arc. What would you like to name them?" A doctor said as he handed a pair of healthy twin boys to a blonde woman with blue eyes. The woman looked at the boys in her arms, a smile growing on her face. The doors to the delivery room burst open and eight people fell in. Seven of whom were young girls and the last was a man, the woman's husband. The man pushed himself to his feet and ran to his wife's side. "Monika! I'm so sorry I'm late! Are you alright?! Are the kids alright?!" The man asked with a very worried expression on his face. The man had brown hair with red eyes and was wearing heavy ballistic armor. The woman now known as Monika smiled warmly before replying. "I'm ok Gilles. Just a bit tired is all." Monika paused as she looked at the twin boys in her arms. "What do you think we should name them?" Monika asked.

Gilles went into a thinking pose before answering. "How about Gustave and Olivier? Gustave and Olivier Arc. The Arc twins mark II: boy edition." Monika merely smiled at her husbands joke as the female pair of Arc twins crossed their arms and huffed. "I think that sounds good Gilles... I'm going to rest now." Monika said with the exhuastion finally catching up to her. The nurses took Gustave and Olivier from Monika's arms and brought them to a separate room to be cleaned and feed. Gilles leaned forward and kissed his wife's forehead and pushed the seven other girls out of the room to let their mother rest. She deserves it after all, she's given birth to nine kids after all. Nine!

After that day the Arc household changed forever. As the years went by the two brothers grew into fine young boys. But sadly for Gilles and Monika, Gustave and Olivier found out about team Rainbow from Six when she was invited over for a Dustmas dinner. Since that day the two boys questioned their father and mother about the team relentlessly until one day when the boys were eight they finally grew the courage and asked their father for training.

**[EIGHT YEARS LATER]**

"You two can't join the team Rainbow. It's way to dangerous! The training itself could kill you." Gilles said with a serious tone in his voice as he looked down at his sons Gustave and Olivier. Gustave and Olivier have heterochromatic eyes, as both Gustave and Olivier's left eyes are blue with the right being red. A mix of their parents eye colors. The two eight year old boys looked up at their father with determination in their eyes. "But you and mom went against your parents orders in order to join! So what makes you think Olivier and I won't do the same?" Gustave said. "Yeah! Dad, you and mom help people. Me and Gustave want to do the same." Olivier continued.

"We DID help people! DID! Past tense! All we do now is patrol the town boarder! Me and your mother are NOT huntsmen boys! We don't fight grimm professionally! We fight people! Me and your mother don't even have aura! What we do is dangerous boys. It could get either of you killed. None of us want either of you boys getting killed. We almost lost Joan and your mother when they were on patrol a year ago. Do you remember what happened to the rest of your sisters? They broke down. The strongest and most terrifying girls, my own daughters, your sisters! Actually broke down... What do you think would happen if the same were to happen to either of you? Hmm? What then?" Gilles said, his tone filled with enough seriousness that it could kill an ursa. The heterochromatic twin brothers only looked at their father with determination. Seeing as his sons would not falter Gilles sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Gilles pulled out his scroll and dialed a number and walked out of the house, onto the front porch and away from his sons. Leaving the confused twin brothers alone in the room.

**[WITH GILLES]**

The scroll ringed for a second before someone picked up. "Hello? Who is this?" A woman questioned. Gilles walked back and forth on his porch as he spoke nervously. "Hey a... Six! It's a... it's Montagne. Listen, I need some help." The woman named Six on the other end of the phone hummed before speaking again. "Oh! Really? Are you joining the team again?" Six said with a small amount of hope evident in her voice. "Sort of..." Gilles replied nervously.

"What do you mean by "Sort of."?" Six questioned. Gilles walked to a cooler sitting next to a rocking chair and pulled out a cold beer can, opened it and took a sip before speaking. "My uhh... my sons want to join the team Rainbow. And I'm sure as hell not gonna be the one going to explain to my wife why my sons are getting military training." An audible gulp could be heard from the other side of the phone before Six spoke again, but this time with nervousness evident instead of the hope and excitement from earlier. "Montagne... My life may be stressful but I like it the way it is. Also I don't want to be assassinated by IQ or your daughters. Even if I do technically have the rest of team Rainbow as body guards."

Gilles sighed again and rubbed his forehead as he spoke. "Listen Six, you really have to help me! My sons keep asking me every damn day if they can join the team. Ever since you showed up for Dustmas and told them about team Rainbow! It's bad enough most of my daughters are huntresses in training. I don't need my sons getting into this dangerous lifestyle too."

There was a small pause and the sound of Six talking with someone in the background before Six began speaking into the phone again. "Tell your sons to pack their bags and say their goodbyes Montagne. Looks like the council has been listening to us for the whole conversation and has actually approved of your sons to join the team. They say they want to try training more soldiers to fight terrorism due to the rising White Fang threat and the lack of counter terrorism units. Rook, Buck, Blitz, Vigil, Thatcher, and Tachanka will be there by next week to pick up your sons and save your life if need be. The council has even decided to let you and IQ assist in training your sons if you'd like."

Gilles sighed in slight relief knowing some of his best friends from his days in team Rainbow would be there to save his ass if needed. "Thank you Six. This means a lot to me. I'll try my best to keep IQ from assassinating you if it means anything." Six chuckled slightly and said, "Thank you Montagne. That brings me some much needed comfort. Have a good day and good luck telling IQ." Gilles was about to say something back but Six hung up already. "SON OF A BITCH!" Gilles shouted as he threw his scroll to the ground and stomp on it. Just as he finished stomping on his scroll, Monika, pulled into the driveway and walked up to the front porch and saw her husband Gilles was sweating bullets and his scroll was smashed in front of him with an opened can of beer on the cooler. "Gilles honey~" Monika said in a deceivingly sweet tone.

"Yes, honey?" Gilles replied nervously.

"What did you do?" Monika said, still keeping the deceiving tone.

"Hehe, You see well..."

**[ANOTHER EIGHT YEARS LATER]**

A man stood in front of two metal tables covered with medical tools and equipment. The man is 6'1 and his left eye is blue while his right eye is red. The man is wearing dark blue heavy duty ballistic gear with a white riot helmet, a face mask, two chest paddles attached to his vest, latex gloves and a patch on his sleeve of a sword with wings that has two snakes coiled around it. The man picked up a pair of surgical scissors and inspected them before turning around to look at another man standing several feet behind him. The other man wore yellow medium duty ballistic gear with a gas and face mask with a very large backpack on. The man in yellow was also 6'1 and had the same heterochromatic eyes as the one in dark blue. "It always struck me as strange as to why your a combat medic brother. You could've been safe in an office treating patient after patient." The one in yellow said with a chuckle.

The man in dark blue gear turned back to the table and began looking over the medical equipment. "I've learned from experience that the place to save lives is in the field," he said without even turning around to face the other man. "Not an office." The man in blue opened a box and pulled out a blue syringe flicking twice to get rid of the air bubbles. "And sometime the only way to save a life," he paused as he turned around and pulled out a handgun and cocked it before putting it back in his thigh holster. He walked over to the man in yellow and put his hand on the yellow dressed mans shoulder and said. "Is to take one. But you brother. Why do you fight? Your mistakes cost people their lives, yes, but there are far safer ways to find forgiveness." The man in yellow chuckled again silently and said "People died, and I hope I can find forgiveness for it, but what I did... I did to save lives. I'd do it again. That's just doing my job." The two brothers shared one silent moment and walked out the room.

The two brothers found themselves in another room full of guns and ammunition, an armory. The brother in blue picked up an MP5 submachine gun with a holographic scope, muzzle break, and vertical grip for attachments. He also grabbed a LFP586 revolver as a extra weapon other than his P9 handgun. The brother in yellow picked up a V308 assault rifle with a holographic scope, compensator, and vertical grip as attachments. The brother in yellow followed the example of the brother in blue and picked up a P9 handgun and LFP586 revolver. The two brothers filled their pouches with ammo and walked out the building and jumped into a bullhead with three other armed individuals. The brother in blue stomped his foot twice gaining the attention of the three other individuals. "Ok, recruits! Today is your first mission! Just do what me and my brother tell you and you should be fine. Don't forget to watch each others backs and do NOT underestimate the White Fang. Not every grunt is untrained. Some of them were actually trained by professional huntsman and most grunts have aura. Although be warned! Their auras are extremely weak due to being untrained in it. A few good hits is all it takes to make their auras shatter so be careful of where you shot them. Now! Before we arrive, are there any questions?" Said the brother in blue.

A recruit whose armor is outlined with blue raised their hand and spoke. "Yes, sir. You haven't told us your callsigns. How are we supposed to communicate if the three of us don't know your callsign?" The brother in blue hummed seemingly in thought for a moment before answering. "That is a good question Recruit. My callsign is 'Doc' while my brother in yellow over here is 'Lion'." Doc said referring to himself and Lion respectively. "Any other questions?" Lion asked. A recruit whose armor is outlined with orange raised his hand, Lion merely pointed at the recruit. "Why don't we have our aura unlocked?" The orange recruit asked. Doc and Lion looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Lion sighed and asked, "Didn't they explain this to you in training?" The recruits merely shook their heads. Doc face palmed and explained. "The reason we don't have our aura unlocked is actually to make it harder for the enemy to detect us. In every hostile incursion there is atleast one person who can detect aura, with no aura it'll be harder for them to detect us. Another reason why we don't have our aura is unlocked is because we need to have something that makes us different from huntsman and huntresses. Weapons don't count because there are still many huntsman and huntresses who use regular weapons. And on a personal note it gives us bragging rights that we can rub in the faces of huntsmen who try to bully us. Any other questions? No? OK." Doc walked to one side of the bullhead and pulled a box out from under one of the chairs. He opened the box and gestured for the recruits to look inside. A recruit picked up a small drone. The drone was circular in shape and has two wheels, one wheel for each side and spring with a small wheel at the back. Possibly to keep it balanced. "Sir, What're these?" The recruit asked as he inspected the little machine.

"These are drones, Recruit. We use them to scout the building before going in. You can control the drones with your scroll. But be careful, the enemy will attempt to shoot the drones. You can use the drones 'jump' function in order to move around better and avoid enemy fire." Lion explained. The last recruit ,whose armor is outlined in green, raised his hand. Doc noticed and pointed at him. "You have a question?" Doc asked, to which the recruit responded with a nod. "Alright. Ask away."

"Why would we use these just before breaching? It's like telling the enemy we're already here." The recruit exclaimed. Doc and Lion sighed. "We're going against faunus. Let me remind you that faunus have very good hearing as well as eye sight. We have cleared the area of civilians and banned anyone from passing through said area until the issue is resolved. We're riding a bullhead, one of the loudest vehicles on this planet and your complaining about letting the enemy know we've arrived..." Doc deadpanned. The green recruit lowered his head in shame. Lion pulled out three pairs of goggles from another crate and handed them to the recruits. "What are these for, sir?" The orange recruit asked as he put on the goggles. "These are special goggles that help you keep track of your ammunition and armor durability. It also allows you to see the outline of the enemy if they move while I use my own special drone." Lion explained. "Alright everybody. Ready up! We're landing in five minutes!" Doc shouted and began checking his MP5. Lion followed his brother's example and pulled out his V308 ar.

The blue recruit pulled out an SG 552, the orange recruit pulled out an R4-C, and the green recruit pulled out an ak-12. The team did some last minute equipment checks before disembarking from the bullhead. The team stood in front of a large bank building. The intel says that the Fang have taken hostages and it's their job to rescue them. The team hid behind a police car and threw their drones into the building. Doc's drone was destroyed by a grunt as it was tossed through the window while Green's drone got caught in some sort of jammer. The remaining three drones searched the building, tagging enemy places, taking note of all the traps that were set up and Orange even found the hostages in the CEO office. There were three hostages in all, each one bound and gagged.

The team snuck around the building and rappelled onto the building terrace. Blue broke open a small part of the window to the stock trading room. Lion threw a stun grenade through the hole and the team heard the panicked shouts of the White Fang inside before a light 'PING' noise was heard as well as the sound of groaning. The team rushed through the window taking the disoriented grunts inside by surprise. Doc shot a grunt that was hiding in the corner while the recruits, Blue and Green each kill a grunt that came in through the doorway. Lion was shot in the chest by a handgun but luckily his armor held and he was able to pull out his P9 and shoot the grunt in chest three times. Orange helped Lion to his feet and the team moved onto the hallway. Orange peeked his head out the doorway slightly and immediately ducked back in when he saw three grunts coming in from both sides of the hallway. The team quickly jumped back out onto the terrace before the grunts entered the room. Sadly for the grunts, Lion, had left a claymore by the doorway and by the time the grunts entered the room the team was safely on the terrace.

The team quickly broke back into the building through one of the windows leading into the hallway. The team turned left and was quickly met with gunfire from the Fang. The team was hit slightly but all their armor held and they ran into the conference room. "Orange, Green, help me flip the table!" Lion shouted. The two aforementioned recruits nodded and helped Lion flip the table and move the chairs to provide some form of cover. No sooner than they had finished, a dozen White Fang grunts rush into the room. The first few grunts are gunned down by the grunts and the rest take cover behind the door ways and walls. Sadly for the grunts they had hidden behind soft walls and Lion smirked behind his mask. He nodded at Doc and the two of them pulled out their revolvers and fired at the soft walls. They hear some bodies hit the ground and other grunts scream in panic before the sound of thudding boots moving away from the conference room. The team reloaded and moved into the next room, the executive lounge.

The team quickly gunned down the grunts in the room but the White Fang lieutenant came into the room and began firing at the team with a light machine gun. The team ran back into the conference room and hid behind the solid walls. The team winced as they could feel the bullets from that light machine gun hit the wall even from where they were hiding. Doc made a hand gesture for a grenade and Lion nodded. Lion repeated the gesture to the Blue recruit and they pulled out a flash grenade and a frag grenade respectively. Lion throws the flash grenade into the executive lounge and wait for it to blind the Lieutenant before gesturing for the Blue recruit to throw the frag grenade. The White Fang Lieutenant's vision cleared up just in time for him to see the grenade land at his feet. "Aw sh-" The Lieutenant didn't even get to finish his sentence as the grenade exploded. The Lieutenant wasn't killed but his aura was heavily damaged.

The team rushed back into the room and emptied all their magazines into the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant fell to the ground, absolutely covered in holes. The team reloads before stacking up by the door to the CEO office. Green recruit placed a breaching charge on the wooden barricade in the door way and blew it. They rushed into the room, taking advantage of the slightly deafening explosion and gunning down the remaining grunts. The recruits each grabbed one hostage and moved out of the room with Doc and Lion leading the way. The team moved through the west hallway and down the stair leading to the lobby. They encountered light resistance from the few remaining grunts and things were moving nicely until they reached the ATMs at the main entrance. Doc pulled out a crowbar and was about to knock down the wooden barricade but a loud 'BANG!' rang out and Doc fell to the ground clutching his shoulder and groaning.

Another White Fang Lieutenant outside smirked as he had shot Doc through the barricade with a sniper rifle. Lion grabbed Doc and dragged him into cover before growling.

"Shit! White Fang reinforcements!" Lion said.


End file.
